The present invention relates to a piperidine derivative and hypotensives containing the same.
It is said that there are about 13,000,000 patients with hypertension in Japan and its frequency of occurrence in individuals becomes greater with advancing age. Further, as the age of a given population increases, increased attention is directed to hypertension which becomes more and more of a dangerous factor in severe heart and cerebral diseases represented by cardiac infarction and cerebral apoplexy. In recent years, calcium antagonists or angiotensin convertase inhibitors have been widely used as excellent primary selection drugs for treatment of hypertension. But the pharmaceutical effects or safety of these hypotensives have recently come into question.
A need therefore continues to exist for new hypotensive agents which exhibit excellent pharmaceutical effects and safety which can be industrially prepared at low cost and in a simple manner.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an effective hypotensive agent which is relatively simple to prepare at low cost.
Briefly, this object and other objects of the present invention as hereinafter will become more readily apparent can be attained by a piperidine derivative of formula (I): 
wherein A is a fused aromatic ring; R is hydrogen, chloro or methoxy; X is (CH2)n, which may be substituted, in which n is 0 or an integer of 1 to 10, xe2x80x94CHxe2x89xa1CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(COCH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(COOC2H5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CHO)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; Y is xe2x80x94CHxe2x89xa1CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94CH (OH) CH (OH) xe2x80x94; and Q is substituted or unsubstituted n-hexyl, carboxypropyl, ethoxycarbonylpropyl, cyanopropyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, indanyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, benzocycloheptyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, indolyl, pyrolyl, furyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl or N-methylpyrolyl, wherein any one or more of the xe2x80x94(CH2)-groups of the hexyl, carboxypropyl, ethoxycarbonylpropyl and cyanopropyl groups may be replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x89xa1CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N (COCH3), xe2x80x94N(COC2H5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CHO)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, and wherein one or more of the xe2x80x94(CH2)-groups in X and Q may be substituted by xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 thereby forming a ring structure.